


Shadow Preachers

by stalewater



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, I mean you know me, I really can't spell, Link and zelda do not know anything about eachother, M/M, Other, Romance, Sexual Content, Well there will most likely be smut, link is a total womanizer, okay lets go, the little brats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalewater/pseuds/stalewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Zelda runs away and becomes caught up in her alter ego Sheik when she meets a young farmer named Link. A foolish boy like him would stand no chance against her army yet his homely (British definition of homely please.) nature is enough to pull her into his warm embrace. Now on the road with a man she just met and an alter ego that gives her a more daring nature, how will she survive her own mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Preachers

**Author's Note:**

> First real LoZ fanfic so please bear with me on this one!  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXXQLa-5n5w)

_"Princess Zelda?_

_"Yes master rowan?"_

_"You are to be a queen some day. you are aware of this, yes?_

_With that said the princess sighed. What a duty to be a Queen. She would need to wake up early every day, be waited on every second of every hour. It was a matter of time before Rowan brought up what she did not want to hear._

_"You know. . .to be a Queen you will need a king-"_

_"No. A Queen works better without a ruler of the same power attached to her hip."_

_"My Princess Zelda. Always so bold. If that is your opinion than let it be, however your father has other plans."_

* * *

 

That was the night I sat at my vanity and gripped the kitchen scissors close to my heart and whispered to myself a hylian prayer of safety. I shakily brought the scissors up to my platinum hair and began to snip at the long locks that flowed now towards the marble floor. My head felt a bit lighter when I was done. The choppy remnants of what was my long beautiful hair looked just how I wanted it too. I was now a young boy in the eyes of anyone who did not know of me. I put the scissors down and grabbed the gauze from my table. It would have to do until I could find or make myself a better binder. I sat up straight and wrapped the gauze tightly around my breasts and the squeeze hurt a bit but it would be worth it.

        

* * *

        This leaves us as to where I am now. My white horse Rosa was in full gallop towards the woodland realm. She was as energetic as I was to be finally free. My short hairs peeked out of my cap as I rode at full speed towards the tree line. When I was sure we were totally out of sight I slowed Rosa down to a slight trot as we made our way into the night. I'd be damned if they were to force me into marriage. We wandered through the dank forest as quietly as possible. It was a misty sort of dread that chilled my bones as I walked deeper into the dark, soulless clutches of the trees. As we kept on it was no longer than half an hour until I saw the light of a lantern moving swiftly through the foggy air that blurred my vision. I could hear the hooves of another horse and I immediately began to panick. Could this be my army trying to find the lost princess? I would need to put on my best boyish voice to throw them off, as if my appearance wouldn't do the trick.

         "Who goes there? You on the white horse?" A more southern accent? This could not be my knights.

        "My name is Sheik. I am a Young boy- er man! searching for my lost cow Isabell." 

        "Well you are in luck, Sheik. I own a farm north of here and she may have run off to my bulls." The stranger smiled and for some odd reason it thawed my heart.

        "Then indeed I am in luck." I smiled and followed the blonde haired boy towards his farm.

         He was around my age if not older. twenty six was my guess. I was at the current time twenty four. He had piercing blue eyes and a smile that could obviously brighten up my world.

           "And what shall I call you?" 

          "My friends call me sky, but you can call me Link, it is my birth name after all."

           "Ah. A fine name for a farm boy." I said with an impish grin. 

           The boy put on a frown and continued leading me away to his farm.

          What if he did not know the 'To-Be' Queen of Hyrule? 

          "You'll sleep in my bed for now, I can live a few nights on the couch."

         "Wait, You think that I will be sleeping over?"

        "Well by the look of the sweat on your horse you must have had a long journey." That was true. And it was also the first time Link had flirted with me.

 

 


End file.
